1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical fiber connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical fiber connectors are widely used as interfaces for high-speed transmission of electronic data between computers and peripheral apparatus, such as scanners, digital cameras, mobile phones, music players, and others. The optical fiber connector often includes a female connector and a male connector each having a main body, at least two optical lens portions protruding from the main body, and at least two optical fibers accommodated in the main body. When in use, the male connector is received in the female connector, the lens portions of the female connector face the corresponding lens portions of the male connector, and electronic data is transmitted.
How precisely each lens portion of the female connector is optically coaxial with the corresponding lens portion of the male connector plays a vital role in transmission loss. Therefore, it is desired to provide an optical fiber connector exhibiting low transmission loss.